


Loving the Devil

by Lucifer_Lover



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, God - Freeform, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Post-Rebellion Story, Pre-Rebellion Story, Vacation, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Lover/pseuds/Lucifer_Lover
Summary: After Pierce's death, Chloe has been struggling with a lot of things including tons of paperwork, interviews, Lucifer being the devil and avoiding her. There is so much going on that she could use a vacation. She decides to take Lucifer up on his offer and take off a week from work.





	1. Facing the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This will have 3 chapters...the next one should be up in a few days!

The world seemed completely against Chloe. She had stacks of paperwork to fill out and interviews to attend following Pierce's death. It began taking a toll on her that wouldn't seem so bad if only she had her partner there to help or even distract her momentarily. However, along with all the explainable drama of the crime scene, she has been trying to wrap her head around the fact that Lucifer wasn't living in a metaphor. He was the Devil and as soon as she found out, he left. He didn't even try to explain and he refuses to call/text her first. It's his way of giving her space to cope but she hates everything about this.

 

Dan approached her with an envelope saying she should read it when she's free. By 10 pm, all the files were ready to be submitted to the Lieutenant who had been booking tons of overtime trying to sort through the remains in Pierce's wake. She handed over the files and began to leave when Ella rushed past. "Oh hey, girl! Maze has been trying to reach you but since she's having trouble I wanted to ask if you got the gift from Lucifer? I don't know why he hasn't been in lately but Maze says that he misses you and thinks you deserve to get away. Don't chicken out, see what his gift is and call him." Chloe stood in slight shock as Ella patted her should before ascending the staircase to leave the precinct. Chloe headed towards the desk and picked up the envelope Dan gave her earlier that day.

 

She opened it to find a letter in the distinct handwriting of her partner Lucifer, which made her insides feel fuzzy. Along with it was a voucher for a 3-hour spa treatment including a deep tissue massage. The location of both those things where near a resort in Big Sur, California. It had a paper saying, she'd had a reservation to stay there for 10 days, check-in date was in two days. She knew this could only mean one thing. This was Lucifer's doing to try to help her from a distance. The letter intrigued her the most. She began reading it as hope filled her whole body.

 

_My Dear Detective,_

_I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused while being your partner. I know that I can be reckless and a loose cannon overall. I think you deserve much better than me, so this is a gift to you…a parting gift of sorts. Before I officially leave and head home, I would love to have the chance to explain some things. I'd be fine with you just coming over and telling me to leave you alone. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I miss you, Chloe._

_I haven't come into the precinct lately because I didn't know if you'd be scared now that you know the truth. I'll be leaving at the end of the week so I need to at least tell you this in case we don't talk or see each other before then. I love you, Chloe. You're the only person who has ever made me feel like I'm not a monster and that I belong_ here. I _never meant for you to find out like that. Sorry for causing all this damage in your life._

_The reservation is yours no matter what. You don't owe me a thing but Ella's told me how stressed you've been at work. Since it's my fault this whole thing happened I wanted to give you a vacation to get away from everything. I got your boss to approve the time off if you decide to go. Feel free to take the spawn Trixie with you!_

_Forever & Always, _

_Lucifer Morningstar_

 

She wiped away the stray tear that rolled down her cheek. Leave it to that stubborn Devil to misread the entire situation. Yes, Chloe had a lot to consider and accept but the last thing she wanted was Lucifer out of her life. If anything, she wanted him more because she finally has the truth about the man she loves. She packed up her things and headed to her car. After sending Maze a quick text telling her to watch Trixie a little longer, she sped off towards LUX. When she arrived the club was dead silent which automatically told her something was wrong. She entered the main dance floor to find it bare; even the employees were gone. She walked towards the elevator hoping Lucifer would be up there.

 

She walked into a sight she thought she'd never see. There were probably 20-30 bottles of high-quality alcohol empty and scattered throughout the room. Lucifer's jacket thrown haphazardly over one of the couch cushions. This was nothing like the Lucifer Chloe knew. "L-Lucifer, are you here? I came to thank you for the gift, but I'm also here because I really missed having my partner. Just so you know, I'm not scared of you. It's the opposite actually…I just want to talk and have you explain some things to me. Please, if you here, come talk to me." She said while running her hand over the sleek black finish of his piano. Lucifer slowly came around the corner wall of his bedroom. "Detective, is that really you? This isn't a dream is it?" She saw that he'd obviously hadn't slept in days and the alcohol had begun to take effect. The sight in front of her broke her heart. She ran to Lucifer and fell into him embracing him just like Ella would've. However, Lucifer noticed the concern and passion in her actions. He slowly wrapped his hands around her and let his chin rest on top of her head. "Thank Dad, I thought I'd never see you again! I got so worried because I saw the fear in your eyes. I thought you'd hate me." He said as his tears began to fall from his eyes. For the first time ever, the Devil himself let down the walls he built around his heart. Chloe led him to his bed and allowed him to lean into her embrace. The night passed a lot slower when she was with him. After a while, the whimpers ceased and he stilled. After seeing him finally get the much-needed sleep she let her eyelids fall closed and let herself succumb to the pull of exhaustion.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time she woke up, the sun had painted the whole penthouse with a gentle light. Lucifer was no longer in her arms but she heard clanking down the hall. She rolled out of his bed and headed towards the sound. That's where she found Lucifer, in the kitchen surrounded by pans of breakfast foods, loading the coffee machine. He turned to her and looked 10x better than the previous night. He looked like the Lucifer Morningstar the rest of the world constantly saw. His whole face lit up when she walked in. "Hey, about last night, I meant what I said. I'm not afraid of you and I do care about you. I hope we can talk this out." She cautiously approached him and glanced at him almost asking for permission to hug him. He pulled her in and she could hear his racing heart. "I love you so much, Chloe Jane Decker. I'm so glad you haven't run away. Truly, I don't know what I'd do without you!" he hugged her closer before spacing them enough to lean down and met her lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you too Lucifer Morningstar, my special guardian Devil." They both knew this is exactly where they were supposed to be. Yes, they had lots to discuss but knowing them anything was possible.

 


	2. Understanding The Devil

After eating breakfast, Lucifer dropped Chloe off at her house to change. She walked into Maze and Trixie snuggled together on the couch. She knew this is how she wanted her life to be. Maze woke up and gave her a knowing smile. "He texted me this morning and told me what happened last night. Don't feel bad about not coming home. I could tell you two needed the time together and I'd figured you'd end up staying with him. I've never seen him care about anything as much as he cares about you so don't let him go!" Chloe thanked Maze repeatedly before helping Trixie get ready for school. They ran out and hopped in Lucifer's car. He had patiently waited outside the whole time. He dropped Trixie at school before grabbing Chloe's hand on the way to the precinct. He parked and they walked in together. Ella ran up excited that Lucifer was back. Dan rolled his eyes and sent an unwelcoming face in Lucifer's direction. Lucifer didn't mind but split up with Chloe to go talk with the Lieutenant. 

Chloe set her things down at her desk and let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Ella led her to the lab and told her about the final actions of the department following the finalization of her paperwork. In return, she filled the lab tech in on the situation with her and Lucifer. She even brought up the whole gift of his. Ella claimed to need someone like that in her life. Chloe had jokingly told her to go snag Amenadiel but Ella didn't laugh. Instead, she turned into a flustered blushing mess. Chloe encouraged her to go after the man if she liked him. Knowing Lucifer and his family, they rarely feel deserving of mortal love and tended to be clueless about how others felt about them unless it was directly spelled out in front of them. Suddenly, a knock broke them from their girl talk. Dan opened the door slowly before preceding to ask, "Um, am I interrupting something…I can come back later if you want me to? I just wanted to ask Chloe if there is anything I could do for her now that she's done with all the Pierce stuff." Chloe stiffened before asking Ella if they could borrow her lab for a private conversation. Chloe decided she wasn't going to tell Dan about the whole Lucifer situation. Instead, she just let him know that she was going to take some time off. He didn't ask any questions even though anyone watching the interaction could tell he wanted to know more. 

Ella and Lucifer continued watching the interaction from Chloe's desk. "I wonder if Detective Douche is being a dick like always or is he just trying to genuinely help her out. I don't think he trusts me since Pierce died." Ella assured him that Dan only wanted what was best for his family and that he'd come around eventually before leaving to refill her coffee. Chloe and Dan exited the lab a few minutes later and Chloe split up and head towards Lucifer. "So, tell me about this vacation of mine." He began to explain all about it. According to Lucifer, the reservation was at a 5-star hotel called VENTANA BIG SUR and was the perfect place to get away from everything going on. He also mentioned that it was for 3 people if she wanted to bring another guest besides her and her daughter. She told him to come along so they could bond and talk. He accepted in a heartbeat and they went to tell the Lieutenant that they'd be gone for the next 2 weeks. Of course, she wished them good luck before they left. Lucifer told Maze and Chloe told Ella but for the most part, they were keeping the trip a secret so I could be undisturbed. Trixie was thrilled to learn about the trip with the Devil. They left first thing Friday morning and set out of the 6-7 hour car ride. 

Once they arrived at the resort, they checked in and Trixie managed to convince them to head out to the pool for a warm evening swim. They caved and let her lead the way. Chloe and Lucifer decided to sit this one out. They sat in the pool chairs and Chloe filled him in on everything he'd missed since he hadn't come to work. Once the sunset, they filed back into the resort and head to the room to change prior to finding something for dinner. Once they eat, they went to the couch and turned on a Disney movie that Trixie had been trying to get Lucifer to watch for weeks. Around midnight, Lucifer got both of the Decker girls into bed. He fell asleep peacefully with Chloe on his left and Trixie on his right. For the first time in a while, all 3 got a full night's sleep. 

The next day, Lucifer sat down with both of them and began to tell them his story. "Once upon a time, there was a God and Goddess who decided to have some children. The first 7 children they had are known as Archangels. I was the second born. At the time, I wasn't known as Lucifer. My name given to me was Samael. I was the one who brought light to the silver city and beyond. As I grew up, my brother's and I got along pretty well. It wasn't until my father began playing with his new project known as humanity that things changed. We each had a certain role to play, mine was being the light bringer. At first, I created the sun, which lit up the darkness surrounding the planets and galaxies my dad created. Then, I started making stars to decorate the night sky." Trixie cut him off stating that she thought he had the best job of them all. He agreed with her before continuing. "From time to time, I would go down to earth to admire my hard work. My father wasn't pleased with me for doing that and he encouraged me to follow orders. However, one of the last times I came down from the Silver City I noticed a woman. That woman's name was Eve, She was beautiful and she saw the person I wanted to be and not the person my father made me be. Well, I got carried away and gave her an apple from the tree of knowledge. It opened her mind to all kinds of ideas and I noticed something. She was able to do whatever she wanted and my father didn't stop her. I decided to confront my Father and ask him why that was. He told me that his humans had free will to do whatever they pleased. I wanted that too because I was tired of being my Dad's servant. That didn't go well in my favor. Instead, he called all the Archangels and Lower angels to the courtyard of the Silver City. He told me to plead my case to the rest of them to prove how alone I truly was. I knew what I was doing would only lead to trouble but I just wanted an escape. So, I did what he asked and told everyone that I was going to fight for free will." Lucifer took a deep breath before looking between the two. 

He noticed Chloe's eyes glazed over with a slight mist while Trixie looked at him and patiently waited for him to continue. "For the first time ever, I realized how much damage my actions would cost. He ordered my own twin brother to come and restrain me. My father began to spell out my punishment when Azrael, my little sister, pleaded with him to stop. He turned to her and told her that if she didn't stop he'd punish her just like he was going to punish me. I begged Amenadiel to talk to Father to stop this and he stood next to mother and did nothing. So the crowd of angels continued to watch as Father trailed behind Michael, who was escorting me to the gates of Heaven. Michael paused as the gates opened as Father's voice rang out in warning. ‘My dear children, let Samael serve as a warning to all of you. You will not question my authority and command. I've not given you certain things for a reason. I hereby state that Samael is no longer my son and should be condemned to rule Hell for all eternity.' I began to beg and cry for it just to stop. I begged Michael not to do it but I knew he'd follow Dad's orders like the obedient soldier he was. Right before he pushed me off, he said he was sorry for what he'd been assigned to do. I simply nodded before accepting my fate. They removed the restraints and Michael pushed me off the cliff of Heaven which leads straight to the pits of Hell." By now, Lucifer's whole stance shifted into a more uptight and tortured one. 

He grabbed Chloe's hand as a single tear fell. "I fell from Heaven. You'd think it would be fast but it wasn't. It only took about 2 minutes but it felt like eons. I began to slowly feel my skin begin to burn off and it hurt worse than any other pain ever experienced. My body began to pick up speed as I hurled towards Hell. Right before I passed out from the pain my body collided with the hard ground. I felt almost every bone in my body break and I passed out right after that. I knew I'd heal but it was going to take a while. When I woke up, a demon approached me and took sympathy upon me. He led me to a safer area where I healed. He was a good one but I decided I wanted someone I could have as a protector and a friend, so I created Maze and she served by my side for many millennia. We tortured souls together and she helped me keep Hell under control. Once you humans began to change and grow we started to take vacations once in a while. I met many people along the way and always got some kind of souvenir...I'll have to show you some when we return to the penthouse. After a while, I got tired of Hell and decided to stay here on Earth. That was 6 years ago when I called LA my home!" Chloe looked shocked. 

No wonder this guy had issues with the family and relationships. He has never had the time to form real relationships with people. "I'm glad you came here and met my mommy…you make her really happy! How did you meet mommy?" Chloe and Lucifer both smiled as they recalled the moment they met right after Delilah was murdered. He told her the story about some cases they had worked. Chloe remembered something Amenadiel had told her ‘Lucifer has died for you one more than one occasion. I know that you found out who he is but he is far from evil. He is the same man just know that.' She asked him what his brother had meant. He began to explain "I've done so many things for you and that was before I even accepted loving you! I knew that you were different and you gave me a chance even when others didn't. The first time I died for you was when Malcolm shot me in the warehouse. The only reason I was able to return was that I made a deal with Dad. That deal complicated things and caused me to do some things that I wish I hadn't but it was worth it. The deal was that I'd return mom to Hell. Well, I found a loophole and things were fine until…until they weren't. I-I killed my brother to protect you and mom of course. That's why I begged that sniper to shoot me. I was acting out but I got my act back together by the time you got poisoned and then mom (who was in Charlotte Richards body) told me you were a miracle put in my path. I figured Dad was messing with me so I ran off and got married but it meant nothing. It was simply for a deal and the sex helped me take my mind off you. Anyway, I came back to my senses and I promise I won't do anything stupid like that ever again. It was the biggest mistake I've made in my life and that tops my heavenly rebellion." He laughed while wiping the tears from her cheek. 

Even Trixie was sniffling at this point yet her voice held strong, "Luci, thank you for protecting me and mommy. I love you a lot and I love Maze too. Without you two, life would be boring. You're like our personal guardian Devil." He vowed to always be there and they knew he was serious because his word was his bond. Trixie had lots of questions but this one was by far the most important to her. "Do you plan on marrying mommy and being my step-dad?" His breath hitched at her question. He looked at Chloe and without hesitation, he replied: "Yes, that would make me that happiest and luckiest man alive. I know I might suck at showing it but you two are some of the most important people in my life." Trixie ran to embrace him and for the first time, he hugged her back. Chloe joined in on their hug. They spent the rest the day playing board games that they had insisted on bringing. That night they once again fell into their spots heads on Lucifer's chest. Right before he closed his eyes he looked out the window and into the sky. "Thank you, Dad. Please don't take them from me."

The next morning, Lucifer woke up to pounding on the door. He answered to be met with two officers. He was confused but asked, "Hello officers, anything I can do for you?" The shorter one replied first. "Maybe, do you happen to be Lucifer Morningstar?" He nodded and turned his head to see Chloe in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. "Mr. Morningstar, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Chloe Decker and Trixie Espinoza!" He followed them and Chloe promised to meet them at the station. Only one person would have assumed Lucifer would do something like this. "Bloody hell Dan! What have you done?" She grabbed her phone and dialed Dan's number. He picked up frantically asking if she was okay, she cut him off with the dreaded "We need to talk."


	3. Appreciating the Devil

She knew that this conversation wasn't going to go well at all. However, with Lucifer being arrested for kidnapping her and her daughter she knew she had to do it. She typed in Dan's number before pulling the phone up to her ear. After 3 rings, Dan answered and he sounded panicked. He was asking a whole bunch of questions including ‘are you both okay' and ‘do you need me to come to get you'. She cut him off with the dreaded phrase "We need to talk. Dan what the hell were you thinking to call the cops and putting missing person reports on us. Also, what made you think Lucifer had anything to do with it?" She shouted angrily into the phone. 

She couldn't believe anyone, even Dan, would accuse Lucifer of such a thing. "Chloe, I stopped by your house a few days ago and found a knife jammed into the wall. Then, I tried to call you and you wouldn't answer. I asked around at work and people didn't know where you were or said they were asked not to tell anyone. It was super suspicious so I went to pay Lucifer a visit and he was gone too. I asked his little bartender chick and she said he wasn't doing anything too dangerous but hoped no one would get hurt. I don't trust him so yeah it was me I put out the missing person reports. Keep in mind it's been 5 days since any of us talked to you." Chloe couldn't believe that he assumed Lucifer was evil even after everything he's done for all of them. "Dan, you're an actual idiot! I went with him freely. After the whole Pierce death, I've been struggling so Lucifer set up a vacation for Trixie and me to get away. We had things we needed to discuss so he came along with us. None of us are in harm so please call of the reports and get everything dropped right now. Lucifer got arrested because of you. Do you try to ruin my life because lately, it seems like it?" 

Dan just scoffed, "So now you're defending him? He's fucking delusional and he keeps putting you in harm's way. I prefer to know where you and Trixie are at all times. You don't get to up and leave like that and tell people to keep it a secret. What now, you screwing the man?" Chloe wanted to throw her phone across the room, "No Dan I'm not screwi-no, you know what, It’s none of your business about whom I'm with or where I go! We aren't married anymore, trust me; we are safer with him than you think. If you know what's best for you-you'll call all this search party shit off and apologize to Lucifer when we get home." Right before hanging up Dan agreed to call everything off but continued degrading Lucifer. "Well, he's a better person and parent than you've ever been." And slammed the end call button. She knew she shouldn't have gone that before but beyond her words laid a lot of truth. 

Despite hating children, Lucifer always kept his promises to Trixie:   
1\. Attend every taco Tuesday Dan bailed on or come to all  
2\. Take her to school on days Chloe couldn't   
3\. Come to plays/presentations for her school  
4\. Pick her up from school on Thursday for game night   
5\. Protect her mother no matter what

She thought back when she talked to Dan about what kind of man she needed in her life prior to dating Pierce. She wanted someone who put her and her daughter's interests into consideration, someone who understood her job and would help out, someone who is stable, someone who will always have her back and at the time she thought the person was Pierce but now she knows it was Lucifer. He never lied to her, protected her, cared about her daughter, helped her through tough times, made her laugh when she wasn't her normal self. He was everything that Dan never gave her. Sure, he was the Devil, but it isn't like everyone thinks. He is the only person in her life she 100% trusts because he never lies even if it hurts. 

She grabbed Trixie and headed to the police station. By the time she got there, Lucifer was talking with the Lieutenant and explained how he had everything cleared up before she even got off the phone with Dan. A few of the officers told her she was a lucky woman to be with such a charming man. It got sorted as a colossal misunderstanding and they were on their way back to the resort in no time. They decided to let everything go and discuss it when they got back to LA. On the last day, she got the spa treatment while Lucifer took Trixie zip-lining. Trixie came back with the biggest smile and got so excited telling her mom all about it. Lucifer then told Chloe he'd like to take her out to dinner, with Trixie too. Chloe said yes. 

Dinner was at a 5-Star Steakhouse owned by a man that Lucifer had done a favor for. He said that everything was on the house. During the meal, the owner stopped by to talk to Lucifer about Decker and her child. She noticed that Lucifer talked about them as if they were his whole world. The man congratulated Lucifer before clearing off their plates and providing them with dessert menus. Trixie got a piece of chocolate cake and said it takes like Heaven while Lucifer and Chloe shared a piece of Devil's Food cake. They kept making jokes about it all when Lucifer suddenly grabbed Chloe's hand. "Look, I know that a lot has gone on lately but I don't want to have to wait any longer to ask this. Detective, you're my whole world, and I love both of you to the sun and back. Would you officially be my girlfriend?" Trixie squealed as Chloe nodded. Lucifer grabbed her into a passionate kiss. Come tomorrow they'd head back home and officially work as partners once again. However they weren't just partners at work, they were partners in life.


End file.
